


Pandora's box

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Consensual, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish Club, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Nudity, Premature Ejaculation, There Can Be Only One, one true love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le Riddler est le propriétaire d'un club fétichiste appelé le Pandora's box. Oswald décide de s'y rendre afin de conclure un accord. Le Pingouin déteste ce genre d'endroit qui abrite selon lui des pratiques abjectes dont il répugne à être témoin. Si quelqu'un osait le toucher, il en payerait de sa vie.Sauf s'il s'agit d'Edward Nygma, le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.





	Pandora's box

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise : cette fic n'est PAS un ua, mais se passe dans un futur hypothétique

Le Pandora's Box était un club fétichiste qui jouissait d'une popularité énorme après la cessation des activités du Fox Glove.

De plus, depuis qu'Edward Nygma avait reprit les rênes de l'établissement, son business était florissant, en partie grâce à sa réputation de discrétion absolue et la possibilité d'y explorer à peu près tous les fantasmes. Il y était néanmoins interdit de tuer ou de blesser qui que ce soit, cela évitait au Riddler d'avoir une nouvelle fois affaire avec le GCPD. En effet, il était censé être réformé.

Censé, car en vérité, le club était pour lui une mine d'or d'informations juteuses : les personnalités très riches qui venaient en ces lieux pour profiter des plaisirs de la chair déposaient dans les vestiaires leurs effets personnels, ignorant bien sûr que ceux-ci seraient soigneusement fouillés et décortiqués avant d'être remis à leur place. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, mais le Riddler réunissait ainsi les numéros de cartes bancaires, les numéros de compte, les numéros de téléphone, et bien d'autres informations privées qu'il pourrait réutiliser plus tard à bon escient.

C'était pour cela que le Pingouin et lui devaient se voir, ce soir-là. Cela devait simplement être une rencontre professionnelle, l'occasion d'échanger sur la possibilité d'un partenariat qui apporterait à chacun ce qu'il cherchait – des renseignements précieux pour Oswald, de l'argent pour Ed.

Bien que certains contentieux demeurent entre eux, cela ne les avait jamais empêché de faire équipe pour une opération lucrative. Ainsi le Pingouin était relativement peu sur ses gardes en pénétrant seul dans le club. Les armes étaient prohibées, mais personne n'aurait osé lui faire subir une fouille au corps, ce qui lui permettait de garder quelques surprises cachées dans ses manches. Il était serein, en dépit du dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour les activités qui se pratiquaient ici.

Il portait un masque, comme tous les invités, et son costume était l'un des plus sobre de sa garde-robe, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Leur affaire devait se conclure dans le plus grand secret afin de ne pas ébruiter les indiscrétions de Nygma envers sa clientèle.

Il traversa la vaste salle à pas lents pour dissimuler au mieux son boitillement, et évita soigneusement de regarder autour de lui. L'ambiance tamisée et les nombreuses alcôves étaient propices à l'intimité, tout en accordant à la clientèle le frisson de l'exhibitionnisme, dont ils semblaient pleinement profiter. Oswald n'appréciait guère ce genre de spectacle, qui le laissait tout à fait froid.

Ce n'était pas le genre de lieu qu'il aurait fréquenté de son plein gré. Son masque le laissait libre de grimacer aux scènes qui défilaient dans son champs de vision. Et les bruits.

Cet endroit était pour lui l'incarnation réelle d'un des neufs cercles de l'enfer. Il détestait cette lascivité excessive, vulgaire, qui s'étalait à la vue de tous, et il méprisait ceux qui recouraient à ce type de service, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, prendre part à une telle débauche.

Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'Edward se complaise dans ce type de business, ne serait-ce que par esprit de contradiction et parce qu'il savait qu'Oswald haïrait cela du fond du cœur. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais Edward gardait un goût certain pour les _taquineries_ , des ''taquineries'' dont Oswald se serait fort bien passé.

Alors qu'il passait devant une alcôve, des bras en surgirent et l'attirèrent dans l'obscurité. Le Pingouin émit un couinement offensé et se débattit. Une silhouette masquée le bloqua contre un mur, le couvrant entièrement de sa stature. L'homme était grand, son torse nu et mince. Oswald ne pouvait voir ses yeux dans la pénombre, mais il savait à son sourire que ce dernier s'amusait de son indignation. Il frissonna de dégoût au contact de son corps contre le sien, au son que faisait son pantalon en cuir crissant contre son bassin. La nausée lui noua la gorge, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. L'audace de cet homme le désarmait et il en était furieux.

Oswald eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se retenir de vociférer de manière incohérente. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rugit à voix basse, avec des accents hystériques :

« Je jure que si vous ne vous écartez pas dans l'instant, je vais... »

L'autre gloussa et soudain Oswald se figea, l'expression de son visage devenant flasque tandis qu'il réalisait qui se tenait en face de lui.

Le Riddler souleva son masque, et malgré le peu de lumière, Oswald n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître.

\- Surprise !, susurra Edward, un éclat de rire dans le regard.

Leur proximité prit soudain une toute autre dimension. Le Pingouin déglutit en se recroquevillant et le repoussa lentement, une main sur son bras. Il releva son masque qui l'empêchait soudain de respirer.

\- C'était...terriblement inconvenant et-et...je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette antre de la perversion !, balbutia Oswald en maudissant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Il était mal à l'aise, et le Riddler pouvait sûrement le sentir. S'il s'était agit d'un étranger, il aurait été tout aussi gêné mais ç'aurait été différent. Il aurait su comment réagir face à ce qu'il percevait comme une agression.

Mais c'était Ed, et une part de lui désirait cela. Cette intimité entre eux, se toucher. Transmettre une petite partie des sentiments qui l'agitaient depuis si longtemps.

\- Tu avais l'air près de m'arracher les yeux, chuchota Edward avec satisfaction.

Il pencha la tête vers lui et le Pingouin détourna la sienne.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pourtant tu t'es arrêté..., continua Ed. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Aucune envie de salir mon costume, grogna Oswald.

Ed pouffa avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Tu me laisses continuer alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas habillé comme d'habitude ?, coupa le Pingouin avec nervosité en s'écartant.

Le Riddler haussa les épaules.

\- A quoi ça servirait de porter un masque dans ce cas ? Je passe inaperçu dans ce déguisement...et je suis sûr que tu es le dernier à t'en plaindre.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant, siffla Oswald. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que tous les autres dépravés.

Néanmoins, il sentit sa respiration s'interrompre quand Ed s'approcha à nouveau, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il ne réalisa que trop tard ce que le Riddler s'apprêtait à faire, et il ne put empêcher celui-ci de l'attraper par le cou, sa grande main large et ferme se resserrant doucement contre sa gorge. Il tenta de déglutir, avant de s'arrêter pour fixer Ed d'un air sévère, sans chercher à se dégager, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur – c'était une belle façade, car en vérité ce simple contact ravivait bien des souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis.

\- Quel hypocrite !, rétorqua Ed. De toutes les personnes qui sont ici, tu es probablement le pire de tous.

Les lèvres pincées d'Oswald s'étirèrent en un sourire cynique acéré comme la lame d'un couteau.

\- Cela te va mal de me faire la morale, Riddler.

L'appeler par son surnom eut un effet apaisant sur Ed. Son expression s'adoucit et son pouce caressa la pomme d'Adam du Pingouin, ce qui fit rougir légèrement ce dernier.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te déplaît tant dans cet endroit.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui me déplaît dans cet endroit, le coupa Oswald.

La mine du Riddler se fit pensive :

\- Alors que la violence ne t'a jamais dérangé, physique, mortelle, les caresses et les embrassades te révulsent.

\- Ce sont des passions vulgaires, décréta Oswald en écartant finalement la main d'Ed de son cou. La violence est nécessaire pour un homme dans ma position. Le sexe en revanche, n'a d'intérêt que s'il signifie quelque chose. Ces....pratiques m’écœurent, parce qu'elles ne riment à rien. Elles sont juste l'expression d'une pulsion animale, basse, vomitive.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je te penserais presque romantique, susurra Ed en sachant qu'il touchait à un point sensible.

Et en effet, le Pingouin se raidit.

\- Maintenant, pouvons-nous discuter quelque part en privé ?, grinça-t-il. J'en ai assez de ces gémissements libidineux.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble les tiens, s'amusa Ed avant d'appuyer sur une brique derrière Oswald.

Un pan du mur coulissa et une ouverture apparut. Le Riddler ne laissa pas au Pingouin l'occasion de répliquer et se glissa à l'intérieur. Oswald le suivit de près, tandis que la porte secrète se refermait silencieusement dans son dos.

\- C'est une chambre !, s'étrangla-t-il aussitôt en apercevant le lit gigantesque qui trônait là.

Ed gloussa en voyant son visage devenir cramoisi.

\- Je n'ai pas de bureau. Si tu veux de l'intimité, c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Il plaqua Oswald contre le mur, les mains posées de chaque côté de son corps, le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Et ose dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

La bouche d'Oswald s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres pâles. Il détourna les yeux le premier, incapable de se défendre face à ce type d'attaque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant de jaillir de celle-ci et d'exposer à Ed toutes les blessures dont il était la cause.

\- Ce n-n'est pas ce que je veux, hoqueta-t-il.

C'était vrai. C'était aussi un mensonge. Il voulait ça, et tellement plus. En attendant, les doigts d'Ed effleurèrent sa joue et il frissonna, son regard forcé de revenir sur le visage d'Edward Nygma, si près du sien.

\- Sais-tu ce que j'ai remarqué d'intéressant ?, demanda Ed d'une voix douce, suintante d'un poison doucereux dont Oswald connaissait les effets sans pouvoir pour autant y résister.

\- Non. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire.

\- Si intelligent, complimenta Ed en touchant les lèvres d'Oswald avec son index. J'ai remarqué qu'à l'instant où tu as su que c'était moi, tout ton corps a cessé de lutter. M'acceptant alors que l'instant d'avant, il rejetait l'inconnu à qui tu croyais avoir affaire.

Oswald aurait voulu s'éloigner, fuir son regard intense, fuir le sentiment terrible que lui inspirait cet homme qui s'amusait vilement de son attachement. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- J'imagine que ce doit être difficile de ne désirer qu'une seule personne au monde, déclara Ed avec une gravité soudaine.

\- J'essaye de ne pas y penser, la plupart du temps, admit Oswald à voix basse. C'est plutôt facile.

\- Sauf quand je me tiens aussi près.

Le Pingouin se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Sauf dans ce genre de situation, oui. Alors si tu pouvais...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge lorsque les mains larges du Riddler s'emparèrent doucement de son visage.

Il eut tout le temps de le sentir approcher, de sentir un cri de terreur pure monter dans sa poitrine, et il s'empressa de le faire taire. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Même si ce n'était que la moitié d'une chance, il la prendrait quand même.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'Ed, ses mains cherchant sa tête, la douceur de ses cheveux. Il en avait rêvé mille fois, de fourrager dans ses mèches bien coiffées, de caresser cette nuque droite et élégante qu'il avait si souvent contemplé, assuré qu'Ed de dos ne le remarquerait pas.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent : la seconde d'avant, il y avait ce souffle chaud sur sa bouche, et l'instant suivant, une chaleur incommensurable l'envahissait tout entier, tandis que les lèvres charnues d'Edward prenaient les siennes, tuant instantanément toutes les pensées malsaines qui menaçaient d'émerger dans son esprit – _il se joue de toi voyons. C'est un piège. Tu vas y laisser toutes tes plumes. Il ne t'aime pas, ne t'a jamais aimé, et ne t'aimera jam..._

Il couina, c'était indigne de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses doigts se crispèrent, son corps se tendit, et il sentit le torse nu d'Ed s'élever contre le sien, et sa chaleur à travers les vêtements. Il eut l'impression de fondre sur pieds, à être si proche de celui qu'il aimait.

Il pressa davantage ses lèvres sur celles d'Ed en émettant des petits bruits désespérés, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il pouvait, se serrant, se blottissant contre lui autant qu'il le en était capable. C'était pour ce moment qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. C'était ça, la consécration de tous ses efforts pour survivre. C'était triste, d'une certaine façon, parce que ça allait prendre fin aussitôt commencé, mais ça ne le rendait que plus véhément dans ses baisers. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, il se mit à couvrir le visage tant aimé de ses lèvres, de ses caresses, et il le touchait avec son nez, incapable de réaliser que c'était réel, souriant à s'en faire mal, les yeux embués par les larmes. Ça faisait effroyablement mal de ressentir un tel soulagement, sachant qu'il était illusoire.

Au moins, Ed ne le repoussait pas, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là.

\- Tu me désires, n'est-ce pas ?, haleta Edward en cherchant son regard. Juste moi.

Oswald ferma les yeux, mortifié et anxieux :

\- Toujours.

Il s'étrangla dans un sanglot, l'émotion submergeant ses sens et le forçant à avouer d'une voix rauque :

\- Ça n'a jamais été...quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement toi.

A cette déclaration, un soupir tremblant s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Riddler, lui aussi soudainement empourpré par l'émotion. Contre sa hanche, le Pingouin pouvait sentir le début d'érection de son partenaire et il piqua un far contre son torse, y cachant son visage avec embarras. Ed en profita pour l'embrasser sur l'oreille et caresser le duvet de sa nuque pour jouer avec les boucles qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Si tu veux m'arrêter, tu n'as qu'à dire _stop_ , souffla-t-il avant de lui prendre la main et de s'écarter.

Surpris et déçu, Oswald releva les yeux, mais le Riddler continuait de le regarder intentionnellement, tout en le tirant doucement dans la direction du lit.

La main d'Ed qui le l'attirait vers le lit était moite, seule indication de sa nervosité. Il était loin, le Edward dont la voix tremblait et qui n'osait regarder personne dans les yeux. C'était étrange aussi combien il manquait à Oswald depuis quelques années. Le nouveau, le Riddler, lui faisait peur autant qu'il le fascinait. Sentir chez lui une émotion aussi intense, qui créait une telle tension, rendait Oswald plus désireux de le connaître. Il l'avait appris par coeur fut un temps et il voulait le redécouvrir. Ses longs doigts serraient son poignet avec force, l'empêchant de partir même s'il l'avait voulu. C'était un piège mais le Pingouin n'était plus certain de qui en était la victime. Ed avait dans l'oeil une lueur d'obsession qu'Oswald avait longtemps espéré quand son regard se posait sur lui. Il n'était plus capable aujourd'hui de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, si c'était vrai ou si c'était une manipulation de plus. Le Riddler était un grand comédien après tout, et il ne pouvait faire confiance à ce qu'il lisait dans ses gestes anxieux et son attitude charmeuse. Il pouvait juste froncer les sourcils, tout en se laissant guider sans opposer de résistance.

Il atteignit le matelas et s'y assit, son cœur tambourinant à tout rompre jusque dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux, contemplant Edward qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier prit son visage dans ses mains, frottant lentement ses pommettes avec ses pouces dans un geste presque rassurant, tendre.

A nouveau troublé par l'intensité du regard profond du Riddler, Oswald préféra fermer les paupières. Il sentit le souffle d'Ed parcourir ses lèvres, et les mains agiles de celui-ci le défirent de sa veste, puis déboutonna habilement sa chemise. Le Pingouin se mit à trembler, sans savoir exactement si c'était d'appréhension ou d'impatience. Leur peau n'était pas encore en contact qu'il brûlait déjà de le sentir contre lui.

Un baiser voleta jusqu'à sa bouche et il ouvrit la sienne dans un gémissement sans honte, se renversant de façon naturelle sur le lit. Son partenaire grimpa à quatre pattes sur lui en défaisant sa ceinture.

Oswald tressaillit et repoussa la main qui allait pour s'insinuer dans son caleçon. Il l'amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement, avec une dévotion poignante, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ed – trop apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait y lire, qui ne serait pas en adéquation avec ses propres sentiments.

Il pouvait percevoir l'excitation grandissante d'Edward. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il ne trouvait pas ça révoltant. Il adorait chaque moment, avec ardeur, parce qu'il représentait quelque chose d'unique entre eux, l'impression d'une intimité retrouvée, augmentée par rapport à celle qu'ils avaient perdue. Oswald avait toujours eu la nostalgie de leur vie ensemble, si proches qu'ils n'avaient même pas su comment en profiter, si naturels dans leur affection alors qu'avec tout autre, cela aurait paru interdit. Il se demandait si Ed regrettait parfois cette douceur entre eux, cette ambiance unique qui s'était révélée si éphémère, qui avait, l'espace de quelques mois, chassé les peines de leur cœur, comme s'ils s'étaient suffit l'un à l'autre. Oswald aurait pu vivre ainsi toute sa vie mais il savait que pour Ed ce n'était pas le cas. Ed ne l'aimait pas, mais s'il pouvait avoir son attention complète pendant une brève étreinte, cela valait le coup d'y blesser son cœur. Probablement

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ils se placèrent au milieu du lit – Oswald perdit son pantalon et ses chaussures durant ce processus qui s'accompagnait de baisers avides à lui faire perdre la tête.

Le Riddler lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête, l'empêchant de l'enlacer. Oswald émit un grognement de frustration, mais cette petite marque d'autorité n'était pas pour lui déplaire, surtout qu'Ed semblait de plus en plus enthousiaste, frottant son sexe raidi contre son bassin.

\- Je t'aime, admit le Pingouin dans un hoquet, la voix perchée, comme s'il craignait qu'en attendant davantage, ce soit trop tard pour le dire.

Le Riddler eut un sourire en coin – évidemment qu'il le savait. L'une de ses mains se posa sur la cuisse d'Oswald, glissant lentement vers l'intérieur. Cette fois, Oswald le laissa faire.

Il ne bandait pas. Mais Ed ne fit aucun commentaire – sans doute savait-il déjà pourquoi. Au fil du temps, ils en étaient venu à se connaître l'un l'autre mieux qu'eux-mêmes, et cela en dépit de leur amitié brisée. Ils avaient toujours été proches, même en restant éloignés.

Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. C'était définitivement l'opinion d'Oswald, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

\- Je n'aime que toi, souffla-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, sans vraiment attendre de réponse, perdu dans les affres de sa passion inutile.

Unilatérale. Il n'en serait jamais autrement et il en était conscient. C'était pourquoi il voulait s'y noyer pour l'instant, et oublier. Il pouvait vivre l'illusion qu'Ed tenait à lui, lui rendait ses sentiments. Il pouvait y croire, s'ils continuaient sur cette voie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter de faire ça si ça te dégoûte vraiment, déclara Ed sur un ton étonnement doux.

\- Je sais, grinça Oswald entre ses dents. Je suis asexuel, pas idiot.

\- Je n'en doute pas, susurra Ed. Bien qu'il m'arrive parfois de me poser la question, quand je te vois agir impulsivement.

Le Pingouin faillit rétorquer vertement, mais Ed le fit taire d'un baiser. Il souleva la jambe d'Oswald, la main sur sa cuisse, pour la faire s'enrouler autour de sa taille – il avait lui aussi perdu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, tout comme Oswald, au cours de leur début de préliminaires.

La jambe d'Oswald se resserra convulsivement autour de lui. Ses mains ayant quitté les poignets du Pingouin, ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'enlacer étroitement, dévoilant sans pudeur son besoin de tendresse.

\- Ça...ça ne....

Oswald se lécha les lèvres pour y chasser un excédent de salive qui l'empêchait de parler convenablement.

\- Il n'y a...rien qui puisse me dégoûter...avec toi, conclut-il, l'expression fragile, empli de vulnérabilité.

Soulagé, Ed esquissa un sourire avant de frotter doucement son nez contre celui d'Oswald. Il ondula lentement des hanches et en-dessous de lui, le Pingouin exhala dans un sifflement. Cela prenait du temps, mais son entrejambe commençait de réagir. C'était délicat pour Ed de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait amener les choses sans avoir l'impression de lui forcer la main. Déjà qu'au commencement, il avait dû le bousculer pour opérer un rapprochement. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait...mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il voulait, à vrai dire.

\- Oswald, susurra-t-il en déposant un baiser attendri sur son oreille, glissant la pointe de son nez derrière celle-ci dans un semi éclat de rire.

\- Ed !, répondit Oswald en l'enserrant entre ses bras aux rondeurs accueillantes, stressé par son amusement moqueur, la crainte que son inexpérience devienne un vecteur de rejet.

Le contact étroit de leur chair nue était déjà le summum de l'érotisme pour Oswald qui n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable auparavant. C'était comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, une entité indissociable partageant le même cœur, la même âme. Il se mit rapidement à haleter, s'agrippant au Riddler avec force en suivant ses mouvements de vague, accentuant le frottement de leur peau.

Il prit soudain conscience du sexe d'Edward contre le sien, et de la différence entre eux - Ed était tendu, rigide et humide au bout, tandis que le pénis d'Oswald se dressait mollement, avec un intérêt certain mais clairement pas aussi intense.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'émotions fortes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme le tambour d'une tribu sur le chemin de la guerre. C'était une autre sorte de guerre, dans laquelle il pouvait perdre beaucoup au moindre faux pas. Il ne s'en relèverait pas s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle manipulation du Riddler pour le détruire en utilisant ses sentiments contre lui. Il ne pourrait pas survivre une nouvelle fois à un cœur brisé.

La première fois avait fait si mal...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qu'ils plissa fermement, espérant contre toute attente qu'Ed ne s'apercevrait de rien. Il fourra son nez dans son cou, et fut surpris d'y respirer un parfum familier, quelque chose qu'il avait senti quand, autrefois amis, ils s'étaient étreints platoniquement : eau de Cologne et sueur, mélange d'odeur corporel et d'after shave. Les souvenirs défilèrent en cascade derrière ses paupières, lui nouant davantage la gorge. Le désir effréné de l'étreindre, le contact chaud mais distant quand il l'enlaçait, le sourire d'Ed quand il parlait d'Isabella et lui rongeant son frein pour cacher sa rage. Les repas faits ensemble, la main d'Ed sur son épaule ou dans son dos, nouant la cravate d'Oswald, essuyant une poussière sur sa manche. L'amour débordant entre eux comme un fleuve en crue, une marée ne pouvant être endiguée. Un amour qui avait été pur et sincère, romantique ou non, et aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient à nouveau, pour une réunion différente.

Dépourvu de cet amour.

Ed embrassa délicatement ses paupières fermées, ramenant ses paumes sur ses joues pour encadrer son visage.

\- N'ai pas peur, souffla-t-il. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et continua d'un ton ronronnant :

\- Je veux que tu ressentes ce que je ressens. C'est tellement...violent...unique...et ça te transperce, comme une balle à bout portant. Tu sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux d'Oswald s'ouvrirent vivement, plongeant directement dans les siens. Edward eut un sourire de chat, un sourire qui disait à la fois "je tiens terriblement à toi" mais aussi "terrible comme dans terreur, car c'est la seule émotion que je pourrais te faire connaître en t'aimant". Oswald était d'accord avec ça. Tant qu'une petite parcelle du Riddler pouvait lui appartenir, il pouvait bien se prêter à ses jeux et tomber dans ses douloureux chausse-trappes. Le sacrifice était devenu en quelque sorte sa spécialité, et c'était en partie grâce à Ed.

\- Je vais jouir sur toi, murmura ce dernier d'une voix haletante où perçait encore une pointe de malice, une joie excessive à l'idée de le marquer et de le salir.

Le Pingouin cligna des paupières pour en chasser les larmes, hébété, le visage cramoisi d'embarras. Le Riddler eut à nouveau ce petit rire vaguement condescendant qui lui allait si bien, avant de lui caresser le front comme à un bébé. Il frotta davantage son sexe contre la peau d'Oswald, plus vite, plus fort, plus intensément.

\- Être là...comme ça...tu ne peux pas me demander de me retenir, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps !

Une étincelle s'embrasa dans la poitrine d'Oswald, se répandant aussi vite qu'un feu de forêt dans tout son torse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, la seule qui comptait vraiment, mais tout à coup, le corps longiligne contre le sien se convulsa brièvement, ses cuisses se crispant tandis que le Riddler déversait le résultat de son orgasme sur leur peau.

Oswald couina en sentant le sperme. Ce n'était pas une sensation totalement étrangère mais c'était...Ed. Avec n'importe qui, il aurait été révolté par ce contact visqueux sur sa cuisse, sur son ventre. Mais rien de ce qui provenait d'Ed ne pouvait le dégoûter. Ed pouvait provoquer chez lui nombre d'émotions, et certaines ô combien négatives comme la colère et le désespoir, mais jamais il n'avait été dégoûté. Il avait été fier, il avait été heureux, il avait été amoureux, et en cet instant, c'était un mélange de tout cela qu'il ressentait, en dépit de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il voulut à nouveau enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Edward, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Stop, gémit Oswald sans être écouté, se sentant transpercé par sa passion.

Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir que ça s'arrête. En fait, à mesure que les lèvres chaudes d'Ed se pressaient sur les siennes, il fut complètement sûr de refuser qu'il s'interrompt.

Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la nuque du Riddler, l'emprisonnant contre lui, pour juste un moment, le garder entièrement prisonnier et rien qu'à lui.

\- Stop, supplia-t-il tout bas, en continuant néanmoins, ses baisers comme des vœux pieux que tout aille pour le mieux.

Ed prit son sexe dans sa main, et lui imprima une caresse ferme en approfondissant leur baiser, bien plus talentueux pour cette activité qu'Oswald qui n'avait jamais pratiqué cela avec personne.

\- Je t'aime, souffla le Pingouin dans un hoquet, tandis que leur bouche se décollait l'une de l'autre de quelques centimètres.

La seule déclaration qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. La seule qu'il se sentait obligé de faire. La sincérité du cœur avant les calculs.

\- Ne cesse jamais, répondit Ed en effleurant ses lèvres très doucement, avec son souffle.

Il resserra sa prise sur le pénis du Pingouin et ce dernier serra les dents, puis tressaillit. Les doigts d'Edward accélérèrent leur mouvement et bientôt Oswald jouit. Il retomba aussitôt, émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé, les bras et les jambes toujours enroulés autour du Riddler comme une sorte de pieuvre.

Ed se mit à rire, ou bien à avoir le hoquet, Oswald n'était pas sûr. La réalité de ce qui venait de se produire souillait encore leur peau nue. Il était honteux de ne pas avoir résister, d'avoir accepté que cela arrive parce qu'il était faible – et Ed savait qu'il l'était, ce qui était pire.

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour son désir de contact pourrait le mener à s'abandonner dans les bras quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas.

Il resserra son étreinte dans un frisson de douleur, juste au niveau du cœur. La chaleur d'Ed contre lui l'aidait à oublier la solitude et le sentiment de perte qu'il éprouvait lourdement depuis la mort de sa mère, de son père...et la rupture de son amitié avec Edward.

\- S'il te plaît, je peux...je peux dormir là ?, demanda Oswald d'une voix fragile.

Pour toute réponse, Ed roula sur le côté. Le Pingouin se redressa prestement, le regard inquiet.

\- Reste !

\- Je ne pars pas, le rassura Edward en lui touchant le visage.

Il l'enlaça, le rapprocha gentiment pour qu'il pose sa tête contre sa clavicule.

\- Il le faudra...mais pas tout de suite, déclara-t-il avant de bailler.

\- Hmm hm, marmonna le Pingouin.

Ed sourit dans les cheveux noirs au parfum de shampoing. Juste une trêve. Une coupure dans son quotidien, il reprendrait ses habitudes plus tard – il pourrait prétendre qu'il aimait se satisfaire de sexe sans sentiments, que rien n'avait d'importance et qu'il ne cherchait plus l'amour.

Après tout, ça n'avait jamais donné de très bons résultats.

\- Bonne nuit Oswald, chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Peut-être que demain, il réussirait à oublier ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant avec Oswald contre lui. Demain, peut-être.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerais beaucoup écrire une suite, j'ai quelques idées, mais j'ignore si j'en aurais le temps, et j'ai déjà tellement de WIP sur le feu. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et/ou un kudo :D


End file.
